Tower Conversations
by Casyn
Summary: It is the beginning of a friendship, found in an unlikely place.Can two people so different, yet so similar, really become good friends? This is a series of one shots in the Saving arch. It is AU and non-canon complaint.Not as angsty as my normal Saving stories, however T rating is for language, currently. R&R!


A/n-_ Do not own. This is a part of the Saving arch. It features Remus and Severus, in a series of one shots. This is the beginning of their friendship. Note that this is AU and non-canon complaint. Also, I don't own any of the works I refered to. I have read quite a few of them though and am currently reading three of them. Italics is thoughts! I hope that all the dialogue makes sense. Reviews make me happy. _

_~Case  
_

_-x-  
_

The tall, dark-haired boy huffed his way up the endless stairs. He loved the Astronomy tower but those stairs were killer. Of course, he was out-of-bounds again. But no one would be up here on a clear warm day and the professors would never know. His tattered robes hung too long, his trousers too short. The long sleeve shirt he was wearing, on this hot day, was dirty and threadbare. His eyes nearly black, his hair appearing greasy. Severus Snape was not wealthy nor was he 'pretty'. His looks alone caused many students to tease him relentlessly. But he did not care. Not today. He was up here to seek a break from his tormentors, to read his book alone on _his _tower. He never expected the other boy.

The young sandy-haired teen was sitting cross-legged against one of the stone turrets. The walls were high enough that there was no chance of falling off. His warm brown eyes were focused intently on the book in his hand. His robes were also worn, although his clothes were in a bit better condition. His robes had been carelessly tossed to the side, his sleeves pushed up on this hot March day. He was wiry and fit, with a handful of violent scars over his arms and one deep scar down his cheek. Claw marks. Remus Lupin was fifteen years old, an avid reader, and yes, a werewolf. His keen sense of hearing caused his head to snap up, his nose to the air. The other boy stepped out onto the opening and froze.

Severus stared at the other boy. The one that he had recently found out was a werewolf. The other victim of that cruel 'prank'. The Headmaster had called both boys together, explaining to them both why he could not take any legal action against the cruel bully. He remembered clearly how the other boy had paled considerably at his explanation. He understood why, too. So he let it go, knowing that the Headmaster probably wouldn't punish the other two boys but there was not much he could do. Unless he wanted an innocent boy killed for something he could not control. "Sorry...I'll just go." He muttered, eyes downcast.

"No, Severus. Stay. I was just reading. I would not mind at all if you would like to join me." Remus replied, shifting slowly. He knew the other boy was wary around him, he even understood that Severus might be afraid. There was nothing like coming face to face with a half-grown werewolf. He was quite pleased that Sirius and James had finally got their just-desserts for this one. He had finally left their group, although he still spoke with James from time to time. He did not need the Marauders protection anymore. He could, and would, take care of himself.

Severus hesitated. He knew the other boy was probably as lonely as he tended to be, most days. He had least had a circle of trusted friends, from other houses. He realized that Lupin had left his friend's group. Because they had hurt him, like friends never should. That did not mean he was not scared of the boy. He was, just a bit. But if he though rationally about it, he was not afraid of Remus, but rather the wolf trapped inside. Since it was nowhere near the full moon and it was board daylight, sitting in silent companionship could not hurt. "Alright. But I want to read in peace." He shrugged, going to drop his bag near the wall. He sat down, leaning his back against it, and pulled out his book.

"Of course." Remus shrugged, shifting back against his part of the wall, picking his own book back up.

Severus glanced at the other boy's reading material and smirked. "Something Wicked This Way Comes?" He drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"It's rather interesting." Remus commented quietly, peering over his book at the dark-haired boy with gaunt skin.

"I've read it." He smirked, turning to his own book.

"What are you reading then?" Remus quipped, matching wit with wit. He liked the other boy's sarcasm, even if he did realize that it was probably a deeply ingrained defense mechanism. His dry sense of humour had also always had him chuckling. He wished that he had gotten to know the Slytherin better in the last five years, but he had been in a circle that did not like the boy. But those boys had known better to taunt Severus in front of him and he no longer cared what they thought.

Severus scowled into his book briefly, finding his place with ease. "Macbeth." His dry reply was laced with just a touch of satisfaction. He loved Shakespeare, more so than he loved the contemporary fiction, as Remus was reading.

"Macbeth? Really? That is a good one, but I much prefer Hamlet."Remus raised an eyebrow, studying the other boy.

"Hamlet is...decent. A Midnight Summers Dream is by far much better." Severus quipped, glancing up again. Perhaps he wouldn't get any reading done after all.

"I haven't read that one just yet. I was not aware that the library had that one. Caesar was pretty enlightening though." Remus replied, setting his book down and scooting closer. None of the Gryffindors like to discuss books with him.

"You should read it. A much better love story than Romeo and Juliet. Have you read Othello?" Severus snarked.

"Romeo and Juliet was interesting but tragic. Definitely not my favourite. She did not even check his pulse before killing herself! Othello was good. King Lear?" Remus bit back a grin, pleased to see that the other boy had put his book down as well.

"Not yet. The Tempest?"

"Of course! I'm not a dolt. Hm. Henry the VIII?"

"Not my favourite. The Merry Wives of Windsor?"

"The _what_?" Remus asked, sure that he had heard that wrong.

"The Merry Wives of Windsor. You can't be telling me that you haven't heard of it! It is a fascinating look into middle class life in that era and is quite the tale. I shall bring it to you at supper." Severus replied dryly, shocked that the other well-read boy had never heard of this play.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. Hm, Sherlock Holmes?" Remus grinned, hoping to startle the other teen but Severus did not even blink.

"A good detective novel for sure. The Hobbit?"

"Loved it. Tarzan?"

"Tarzan? Haven't read it. I was not the biggest fan of the Hobbit, actually. I found Gandalf to be too much of an evil bastard." Severus shrugged, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Really? That's a different observation. Why do you see him as an evil...bastard?" Remus asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Besides, he was not backing down from a good debate. And if the other boy could swear then so could he.

"He is manipulative. He sets them a mission and then disappears. He only shows up when they are about to be killed, so that he can play the hero. He doesn't give them much information nor help. He just forces them along and against their will sometimes. The hobbit, Baggins was it?, he did not want to go on an adventure, but Gandalf practically forced his hand! Screw his adventures and for the good of the people!" Severus stormed passionately.

Remus arched a brow, hiding his amusement. The other boy did have a point though. "I'm not sure if he is evil, but rather thoughtless to the need of others. He wants to led them but doesn't show them the way." He remarked thoughtfully.

Severus paused, considering for a moment. "I still think he is a right bastard."

"Language, Mr. Snape." The short Professor stood in the entrance way, watching the two young teens with a thoughtful expression. Both boys instantly jumped to their feet.

"Professor Flitwick!" They responded together. _We are in so much trouble. _Remus mused, eyes on the smaller man. He had not even sensed the man coming up. Damnit!

"Out-of-bounds again, Severus, Remus? I will let it slide this time but next time you will both be serving detention." Filius quipped, quelling his urge to award both boys points. It took a lot of strength to get past events like the recent bullying incident. He had only seen Albus that angry a few times before and hoped to never see him like that again. "Also, Mr. Snape. I do not want to hear such language from you again, or I will not hesitate to wash your mouth out with soap, understood?"

"Yes, sir." Severus muttered staring at his feet.

"Good. Now inside boys." Filius ordered quietly. Both boys picked up their bags, heading past him down the stairs. "And boys?" He called.

"Yes sir?" Two voices answered together.

"Try Tennyson." His eyes turned toward the grounds, listening to the sounds of two teenagers, bickering on the way down the many flights of stairs. A friendship starting to bloom because of books. He couldn't wait to tell Albus. "Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape. For an accurate description of an old leader who thought he was wise." He whispered to the wind, turning to head back into the castle himself.

-x-

A/N-_ If you can't tell, I'm not quite fond of the Hobbit, although I am working on finishing it whenever I get very bored. I don't like Gandalf. At all. But I like the LotRs. Go figure. Also, Severus was not comparing Dumbledore to Gandalf. Even if the definition might fit, it isn't meant to. Not in this universe anyway. I do suggest "Something Wicked This Way Comes" by Ray Bradbury though. I'm halfway through it and it is really good.  
_


End file.
